


Heroes and Villains

by Ouatlover1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouatlover1/pseuds/Ouatlover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take one Operation Mongoose.  My First fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that my friend helped coauthor but don't have an account. This is what I see happening when the heroes and villains switch places in “Operation Mongoose”.
> 
> Please review, but be nice. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed as long as it’s not insulting or rude. Also forgive any grammar, Spelling, or punctuation errors.
> 
> The story takes place after The Author escaped from Zelena’s cell and returned to Rumpelstiltskin in “Mother”. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Once Upon A Time.

CHAPTER: 1

Regina turns to Robin Hood and grabs his arm her eyes filled with panic . “We need to call the others and get to Gold’s fast.” Regina exclaimed. In haste, they leave a confused Zelena in her cell and using her light magic Regina seals her in. As Regina and Robin run out of the hospital, she takes out her cellphone and calls Emma.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret, David, and Emma returned to the apartment after dealing with Lily and Maleficent. Henry and Hook were sitting on the couch waiting for their return. Mary Margaret is still a bit light headed from hitting her head so David led her into a chair as Emma went to grab her mother an ice pack.

Henry watched them with both a mixture of confusion and concern for is grandmother. “What happened? Are you okay Grandma?” He asked but before anyone could answer him, Emma’s phone began to ring.

She sees it's Regina takes it out and answers it. “Hello?” She said.

“Emma, You and the others need to get to Gold’s right away. He has the author and they are about to change our stories.” Regina says franticly.

“How? Mr. Gold failed at turning me dark.” Emma questioned.

“Doesn't matter, all that matters is that they are about to change our lives and we are all screwed if we don’t stop them!” Regina exclaimed.

“I’m on my way.” stated Emma. She grabs her family and they run to Mr. Gold’s. When they got there Regina and Robin are already there waiting. 

“There is a protection barrier and my magic isn't enough to bring it down.” Regina explains.

“Maybe our magic put together can bring it down.” Emma suggests.  
Regina nods in agreement, they put their hands up and magic started to flow out of them. The barrier shimmers out of existence and the group rush into the shop. Their efforts were in vain as author finishes the last sentence, a flash of light appears blinding the group, and then the world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry felt a slight breeze as he wakes up lying in the grass. He sits up, and looks around, and noticed that although he’s never been there, he’s in a village in The Enchanted Forest. He gets up. He notices that the villagers are staring at him weirdly. He looks down, and realizes he is still wearing the same clothes he had on in Storybrooke.

Suddenly he could hear the thumps of running horses just up ahead. He sees a bout four black knights coming round the corner, and he starts panicking.

Henry realizes that there is something different about his mother’s knights. The knight’s helmets had a red spike; they wore red gloves, and a red cape. The first knight came to a stop in front of a petrified Henry. ”You boy, who are you and where are you from?” The knight demanded.

Henry stood there frozen in place. He did not know what to do, lie or tell the truth. “Maxwell, from the Kingdom of Boston.” He lied.

“Never heard of it, is it from another world?” He asked Henry

“Y-Yes, sir.” Henry stutters.

“I knew it. This clothing is not of our world.” The knight noticed. The knight looks back at his fellow knights. ”Arrest him! Her majesty Snow White shall be pleased.” Henry looks up at him with confusion.

“Snow White?” Henry asked.

“Yes, the Evil Queen.” The knight says in a way that makes Henry feel like an idiot for not knowing. With that, the the knight snaps his fingers and two of his fellow knight’s jump off their horses, and they grab Henry.

“Help, somebody help me! Get off of me! Help!” Henry shouts as they pull him up onto a horse. Suddenly, an arrow comes out of nowhere and impales itself into a knight’s chest. With a cry of pain, he falls off his horse, dead.

Shouts can be heard as two men come running out of the trees, drawing their swords. Henry already recognized one of them as Hook. He recognized the other one too, but didn't know from where. A fight breaks out between the knights and the men. Henry watched as Hook grabs one of the men, and slits his throat. Henry turns around and cringes in disgust, when suddenly a knight knocks into the horse spooking it.

The horse rears up and with a shout of fear Henry falls off the horse. He lands on his arm, shattering it. He screams out in anguish, and pain. 

All of a sudden a person in a green cloak runs out of the forest, and grabs Henry, pulling him to safety. When they’re deep enough in the woods, they stop and the person inspects Henry’s arm. “Are you okay?” The stranger asks.

“No, I think I-“he stops when he realizes he knows that voice. He looks up, and sees it is Regina, in the same bandit costume Snow was wearing when she was on the run from Regina. “Mom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and the author make a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys, I'm glad you like it so far. I will try to be quick at getting my chapters up, but I have school which takes up a lot of time. So they may take a while.
> 
> This is an AU although I will keep some of the events similar to the final.

Chapter 2

Regina's face changed from concern to puzzlement when she heard Henry call her mom. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Henry's face fell in devastation. His mother didn't even know who he is. He shook his head to poll himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry it’s just that you look just like my adopted mother." 'Because you are her', he added in his head.

"Well, where is she? I shall take you to her after we get your arm healed." Regina said.

Henry's eyes widened because he didn't know what to say without sounding completely crazy. After couple of moments he decided to tell only half the truth. "Uh-uh you can't, she is trapped without her memories. She is lost until I can figure out a way to save her." Henry half lied.

Regina gave Henry a sympathetic look, but before she could say anything, Hook and the other guy Henry barely recognized came bounding up to them.

The man came up to Regina and wrapped his arms around her slim waste and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He polled a way but kept his left arm around her.

Henry watched the couple with both confusion and disgust. Who was this stranger kissing his mom and why did it have to happen in front of him.

"Are you two all right?" Hook asked.

"I'm fine, but the boy broke his arm." Regina answered.

"Then we should get him to your sister, she should be able to heal him."  
The man suggested.

Henry knew that voice. Suddenly realization struck Henry like lightning. The guy is Daniel, his mom's first true love that Cora killed. The same man that Dr. Whale tried to bring back, but came back as a psychotic zombie who tried to choke him to death.

Why did he not recognize Daniel right a way. Did he forget Daniel's face on purpose to suppress that memory or was he forced to forget. 

Another realization came over Henry. 'Sister? He couldn't mean Zelena, could he?' He thought.

"Yes, my sister, the Good Witch of the West. How do you know of her?" Regina questioned him.

Henry panicked a little; he couldn't believe he said that out loud. "Her tale is known in my world but she is usually portrayed as the villain." Henry explained. ‘Also she tried to erase our family out of existence.' He added in his head.

Regina nodded her head, excepting that answer. She looked over at Hook, then Daniel, and then back at Henry. "We should go before more black knights come." She said.

"You’re right lets go." Hook said. He started to walk a walk away with Daniel right beside him. Regina walked over to Henry and out of reflex, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and they started walking behind the guys.

Henry felt both comfort and sorrow from his mother's touch. He had mixed feelings about her touch because although she was his mother on the outside, she didn't remember him, he was just some kid to her.

Regina looked down at Henry and noticed the sad look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing, my arm is killing me." He said.

Regina looked at him with a knowing look. "That may be true, but there's something more, I can tell. " Regina inquired.

Henry just looked down, and sighed. "I just miss my mom I guess."

Regina turned to face Henry, and put her hand on his shoulder. "I promise to get your mom back." Henry just looked down, not really believing her. Regina puts heLr hand on his chin, and gently lifts his face up, looking into his eyes. "I will get her back; I won't let you be alone."

Henry just gave her a weak smile, and they continued on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac is enjoying the life he created for himself in this world. He is now a famous author of the book "Heroes and Villains", which is the story that he wrote which trapped the people of Storybrooke in the alternate universe.

He just finished a book signing and was taking out his keys out of his bag, when he saw the original book glowing a little.

"What the hell?" He asked to no one in particular. Isaac took out the book and he opened it. He noticed that Henry was in the book.

"No-no, that little brat was meant to fade out of existence. He will ruin everything that I built for my self. I have to kill him." Isaac growls out.

He runs over to his car got in and sped his way to Storybrooke, which is nothing more than a ghost town now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the camp.

Chapter 3  
Regina and Henry stayed silent the rest of the journey, but Regina kept her hand on his shoulder. She doesn’t know why, but she is very protective of the boy and he seems to bring some maternal instincts she didn’t know she had, which surprises her because she doesn’t even know the boy and didn’t think she had any maternal instincts. 

"We are close to the camp. It shouldn't be much longer." Hook said, breaking the silence.

Regina just nodded her head then she looked down at the strangely dressed boy. His clothing seems other worldly, but there was something familiar about him to.

"I didn't get the chance to ask your name, so what is it?" She asked him.

"My name is Henry." He answered.

"Henry" Regina mimicked. "I like it. She said smiling.

'Well you should, you gave me that name you just don't remember.' Henry wanted to say but instead he said, "Thanks, my mom gave it to me."

"My name is Regina." Regina says introducing herself.

Henry smiled up at her." Nice to meet you." he said. "And thanks by the way for saving my life back there, you and your friends didn't have to risk your selves for me."

"Of cores I did, when people get hurt by Snow White it’s my fault, so it's my duty to try to save as many as I can from her." Regina says.

"Why is it your fault?" He questioned.

"She blames me for ruining her life and that blame turned to hatred which led her to be whom she is today." Regina explained.

"Did you?" Henry asked.

"Did I What?" Regina questioned not knowing exactly what he was asking her.

"Ruin her life" Henry clarified.

Regina cringed a little. Henry could tell this was a hard subject for her to talk about and he regretted asking.

"Yes I did" she said. "Uh I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's okay, let’s just change the subject." Henry suggested.

Regina nodded her head in agreement."You said your mother adopted you that means a different woman gave birth to you right?" Regina inquired.

"That's right," He said

"Do you know...?” Regina began to say, but was cut off by Daniel.

"We made it" He announced.

As they emerged from the trees Henry noticed a big clearing with nothing in it. His confusion was obvious.

"There is nothing here. I thought you said we are going to your camp." He said.

Hook just rolled his eyes as he was used to people having the same reaction “It’s cloaked" He says as if it should be obvious.

Regina shot him a glare then smiled down at Henry. "My sister cast a cloaking spell to hide the camp from the Evil Queen." Regina explained.

Henry just nodded. The group walked past the spell revealing a huge camp site which was more like a village.

Henry looked around wide eyed. He was expecting just a few tents but nothing like this. He looked up at Regina with amazement in his eyes. "This is your campsite?" He asked.

Regina took a few steps ahead of him and turns around to face him with a proud smile and arms opened wide.  
"Welcome to my home"  
-  
Isaac sped his way down the abandoned streets of Storybrooke. He came to a stop in front of Granny's Diner and got out of his car. He grabbed his bag from the front seat then he ran to Mary Margaret's apartment.

He rushed into the apartment and without hesitation he began tarring the apartment apart. He emptied the drawers and ripped through the cupboards, throwing their contents onto the floor.

"I need to find that dam key." He says to himself. He runs up the stairs and into the loft. He starts trashing the loft like he did down stairs. He dumps out a drawer and finally finds a key.

The anger and frustration melts away, leaving a wicked grin on his face. He takes out the book and flips to a page with the Evil Queen's castle. 'I really do not want to deal with that witch, but she is my best bet' he thinks.

He takes the key and sticks it into the page and turns it like he was unlocking a door. Suddenly a golden light emits from the page and drags him in.  
-  
Back in the alternate Enchanted Forest, Regina and Henry walk up to a man tending to his arrows. She taps him on the shoulder and he turns around looking a bit annoyed that someone was interrupting his work.

Henry is surprised by the fact that the man is Robin Hood whose face lit up when he saw that it was Regina who interrupted his work. He and Regina smile at each other than embrace into a tight hug. "Regina you're back." He says as he pulls away. “How was the village? Did you run into any knights?" He asks then he noticed that there was a third presence. “Who’s this?"

“The village was fine and yes there were a few knights, but we handled them just fine.” Regina answers Robin then puts her hand on Henry’s shoulder. “The boy here is Henry and we rescued him from the knights, but he still got injured which brings me to the reason why I came to you.” She explains. 

Robin nods his head in understanding. “You’re looking for your sister.” He states.

“Yes, so where is that wonderful fiancé of yours?” She asked. Henry’s eyes widened from the shock of herring what he just heard. Fiancé? What backwards world are they all trapped in?

“Zelena is in her tent working on some spells.” Robin answers them pointing at medium size tent. Regina nods her head in thanks then leads Henry into the tent. 

They see Zelena mixing a potion. Henry could tell she was different here too. Her face was softer and kinder then her usually hard scowl she usually has on.

Henry also noticed that she has her pendant from Oz back but instead of the crystal being green, it is white. Regina coughs a little bringing Henry out of his thought and gaining Zelena’s attention. “Regina your safe,” Zelena says with big but genuine smile. Like Robin she goes over to Regina and pulls her younger sister into a hug.

“Hi Zelena,” Regina says as she pulls away from the hug. “This is Henry, can you heal him, he broke his arm,” Regina asked pointing at Henry.

Zelena looks at Henry sympathetically then glances back at Regina. "Of course, come along Henry, I shall have you fixed up quickly.” Zelena says, she turns around and starts walking to the other side of the tent. Henry hesitates remembering the last time he and Zelena came in contact and doesn’t follow her. Zelena turns around and notices Henry still standing there.

She could tell that he was nervous, so she gave him a kind, reassuring smile. “Come on, I won’t hurt you,” Zelena reassured.

“You can trust her Henry,” Regina says. Henry nods and walks over to Zelena. She leads him to the back of the tent and sits him down in a chair. She then grabs a few ingredients from off the shelves and starts mixing them into a vial.

“This should do the trick.” She says. “Okay Henry, let me help you take off your coat and lift up your sleeve,” Zelena instructs. Again Henry hesitates and a sad, almost hurt expression flashes over her face for a second but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

"You don't trust me do you?" Zelena asked but making it sound more like a statement than a question. Henry looks at her looking guilty. 

"Why don't you trust me, you don't even no me?" She asked. 

'Actually I do and you tried to kill me," He thought but said, "Where I come from you are known as the Wicked Witch of the West." He tells her. 

Zelena didn't know weather she should be amused, angry, or hurt by that, so she just nodded."I'm sorry to hear that Henry, but I can guaranty you that I am very far from being wicked, Now please let me help you?" She says pleadingly. 

Henry finally relented and with Zelena's help and a lot of pain they managed to remove his coat and lifted up his sleeve to expose his arm. 

His arm was very purple and swollen. Zelena gave Henry a very sympathetic glance."Okay Henry, this is going to hurt, but I am going to rub this potion into your arm and it will heal the brake instantly." The witch explains. 

Henry gives her the okay and she starts to rub the potion into his arm. He was shocked at how much it hurt but was even more shocked at how well the potion worked. His arm was completely healed and the pain was gone. 

"See Henry, I told you I won't hurt you," Zelena says smiling. 

Henry returned her smile and thanked her. 

"I know you don't trust me Henry, so I'm going to make it my mission to show you that you can," she says. 

"I'm all ready starting to," Henry tells her. Right then and there he made the decision that he will try his hardest to preserve this version of his aunt. 

She gave him a grateful smile and Henry gave her a hug. Suddenly they heard a muffled voice coming from out side the tent and Henry knew exactly who it is.

"You said the strangely dressed boy is in there right?" It asked 

"Yes," answered another muffled voice. 

All of the sudden Emma burst through the opening. "Where is he? Where is Henry?" She asked franticly. 

That's when Henry pulled away from Zelena and rushed into Emma's embrace."Mom!" He cries in both happiness and relief. 

"It's good to see you kid," She said through tearing up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope chapter three wasn't to long. Also tell me what you think of my version of Zelena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the evil queen Snow White!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yay chapter 4! I realized I have not being given descriptions of the characters, so the characters look just like they did in the episode, except Zelena she just has a very simple light green dress on with her hair undone.

Chapter 4  
In the dark, ominous hallway of Snow White's palace, the same golden light that sucked Isaac into the book spat him out and he landed hard onto the floor.

"I can't believe I'm back in this miserable forest." Isaac grumbled as he got up. He looked around the hallway and sneered. “What’s with evil queens wanting to live in such dark and depressing castles?" He asked rhetorically. "Well I did write her this way,” he added as an afterthought.

He suddenly felt a sharp, cold sword agents his neck. "Who the hell are you, trespasser?" The knight with the sword asked.

Isaac swallowed hard then with a shaky voice spoke," I-Isaac s-s-sir."

"Well Isaac, I'm sure her majesty will be pleased to have a guest visit her today; she does love to torture people in the afternoons." The knight said with a hint glee in his voice.

The knight led Isaac into a throne room and forced him onto his knees. Isaac couldn’t believe he just put himself into such a dangerous situation. He was shaking a little, scared of what the queen will do to him if he doesn’t convince her to join him. All of a sudden he could hear the clicks of heals and grew petrified.

The doors to his right opened and in walked Snow White the Evil Queen, standing tall and regal her extravagant black dress. She looked down at him and gave him an insidious grin which sent a chill down his spine. “Welcome to my humble abode, I’m so glad you dropped in because now I get to be a great hostess, you see I do not get many visitors to my castle and it gets very boring.” Snow White said sweetly.

She leaned down and gently took the author's hands into her own then forcibly polled him onto his feet grinning a wicked grin." So we are going to have lots of fun this afternoon or at least I will have fun, you on the other hand are going to beg me to end your pathetic life by the time I'm done with you. What I have planned is going to make hell look like child's play." She says.

Isaac eyes widen in fright. He had to think quickly or else he’s dead. “No please I’m on your side,” he cries out.

Snow White looked at him skeptically, “are you now? Why is that?” She asked.

“Because my future is invested in Regina not getting her true happy ending, but a boy came to see that she does,” Isaac explained.

Snow White just stairs at him blankly, making it imposable for him to read her. She then takes out a glowing heart and brings it close to her lips like a walky-talky. “GET IN HERE!” She shouts. They hear the doors open at the back of the room and in walked Charming in all black clothing.

“No need to shout, as you know I will all ways find you.” Charming said.

The Evil Queen gave him a condescending look, “I will all ways find you what?” She asked

Charming rolled his eyes, “I will all ways find you, your majesty.” He corrected himself.

“Good boy,” she said with a satisfied smile. "Now take this worthless creature out of here and put him in the torture chambers.” She commanded.

“Right away your Majesty.” He says. Charming grabs Isaac by his arm and started to drag him away. Isaac tried to pull himself out of the dark prince’s grip, but the prince was to strong and Isaac couldn’t break free.

“I know why you hate Regina. I know what she did to you!” He shouts as a last attempt to save his life. Charming stopped in his tracks and looked back at the queen who held out her hand up as a signal for him to stop.

“Do you now? Then tell me about my past,” she demanded him with slight smirk. Snow white doubted that the fool knew anything at all lot a lone her past.

“You hate her because she got the love of your life James killed. Regina couldn’t keep a secret from your father,” he said. The queen looked at him with shock written all over her face. “You were going to marry prince James and both of you were going to denounce your crowns to live in peace, but that good for nothing step mother of yours let herself fall for your father’s trickery and she blabbed your secret to him which led him to kill James,” Isaac elaborated more.

He looked at the queen and he knew he had her, so he continued on, “that’s why you took his heart," Isaac says pointing at Charming. “This pathetic excuse of a shepherd was supposed to fill that void his twin filled, but he paled in comparison.” He turned his attention back to the queen and saw she was even more shocked, which made him feel a bit of satisfaction.

Snow Whit walked up to Isaac and grabbed his face hard and looked deeply into his eyes, “how... do you... know that?” She asked slowly in a quit but harsh tone. She let go of his face but didn’t back away from him.

“I read it in a magical book that has all of your stories in it,” he answered, lying to her. She nodded her head, excepting his answer. The witch turned her back to him and walked back the spot she was standing in before then turned back around to face him.

“You said you are on my side, that means that you want help me right?” She asked him. Isaac nodded his head. "Beside your life, what else do you want in return?” Snow White inquired.

Isaac smiled, finally getting the help he came here for. “I want you to kill both Regina and that boy,” Isaac answered.

Snow White grinned with glee, “with pleasure.”  
\--  
Back at the camp, Emma pulled away from the hug and before anyone can ask questions she pulls Henry to away so they can talk without any one hearing them, also to inspect him to make sure he was okay. “Are you alright?” Emma asked.

“I broke my arm, but Zelena healed it so I’m fine now,” Henry answered her hoping to ease his worried mother but only made it worse.

“How did you break your arm, and what do you mean Zelena healed you?” she asked franticly. She did not like the fact that the wicked witch used magic on her son even if it was to heal him.

“When I first woke up I was in a village and not even a minute later black knights arrived and tried to take me. They got me onto a horse and when Mom, Daniel, and Hook came to rescue me the horse got spooked and I fell off.” Henry explained.

"Why did you let Zelena heal you?" Emma asked.

"Because she's good here," He answered. Henry suddenly looked very confused and stared at his birthmother. "How do you still have your memories?" Henry questioned.

"It's my punishment, Gold made it so I can remember everything, but powerless to change things." Emma said.

"Wait, you don't have magic?" Henry asked.

Emma hangs her head sighing and shook her head no. She then lifts her head back and looks at Henry," no one else has their memories that I know of, so we need to play along tell we can fix this and go home." Emma says.

"Do you have any falls memories of this universe?" Henry asks.

"They're slowly coming to me but, yeah I do, which should help us blend in more." Emma answered.

Regina got fed up waiting for them to finish talking; she wanted answers from her friend. “Are you two done talking, because you need to answer some questions?" She says looking very annoyed.

Emma and Henry jump a little forgetting Regina and Zelena were with them.

"I would like some answers to," Zelena said in agreement with Regina.

Emma looks down at Henry then back up at the sisters. "Yeah sorry, ask away," Emma spoke.

"You’re Henry's birthmother?" She questions but makes it sound more like a statement.

Emma feels a bit of déjà vu as she remembers the first time Regina asked that very same question the first time she dropped Henry off at Regina's place. "Yes I am,” she answered.

Regina feels a bit of jealousy come over her in a flash which confused her because she didn't know where it came from its not like she knows Henry. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"I was eighteen when I had Henry," Emma answered.

"Where did you send him, because he is not from our world?" Regina states, indicating at how Henry is dressed.

“When I gave him up a wizard sent him to the world without magic.” Emma lied. She watched Regina and Zelena to see if they caught onto her lie.

“How did you find each other if you two were in separate worlds?” Zelena asked.

“The same wizard created a magic mirror that lets me see and make contact with the other world and gave it to me,” Emma lied again.

Regina looked a little puzzled because she did not know if that was possible, so she leans into her sister and whispers into her ear. “Is that possible?” She asked.

Zelena shrugs her shoulders and glances at Regina, “I don’t know, I guess if your powerful enough it may be possible, but I know I’m not powerful enough to create such a thing.’’ Zelena answered her sister.

Regina looked at Henry and asked him how he got there and he just came up with a lie as well and surprisingly enough it was enough to satisfy them. They left the tent and walked over to Daniel and Robin who were getting a fire started as the evening approached them.  
\--------  
Later that night, Regina, Daniel, Zelena, Robin, Emma, and Henry sat around a crackling fire enjoying the warmth. Each man had an arm around their lovers and would sneak a few kisses once in a while. The stars were so bright they literally looked like diamonds in the sky. Henry stared at the stars in amazement, he couldn’t believe how well you could see them also the constellations were different than the ones back home.

He heard some laughter and looked at the two happy couples, he wished he could keep his mom and aunt this happy, but he knew he couldn’t, they had to back to their reality. He hoped that he could at least keep his aunt this way. Not only was she way kinder she seems so free.

“So Henry, what is your world like?” Daniel asked.

Henry looked at his mother’s boyfriend with a thoughtful expression, “it is a very complicated world; we do not have magic, but we have advanced technology like electronics like these," Henry explains as he pulls out his cellphone. The two couples’ eyes widened at the cellphone and got kind of scared when he turned it on.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

Henry chuckled at them for two reasons, one because of their expressions, and two because they technically they all knew what a cellphone is and even had ones of their one or at least three out of four of them did. Daniel died before he got a chance to know the other world.

"It's called a cellphone, It lets you communicate with anyone else who has a phone by calling their phone number which connects you to them quickly and when they answer their phone you can talk to them like they are right in front of you even if they're on the other side of the world." Henry explained to them.

They were amazed that such a little object could be capable of doing so much without any magic. Zelena holds out her hand asks if she could have a look at it.

"Could this work anywhere?" Zelena inquired as she examines the cellphone.

"Almost anywhere, but it needs other more complex electronics to make it be able to connect with the other phones which you guys do not have so that function will not work." Henry said.

"You say function as if it can do more than....call people what else could you do with it?" Regina asked looking at the strange device in her sisters hands.

"Uh yeah it has a lot of abilities but most of them need the same electronics that is required to make calls, but you can do some things like take notes, or set it up so it can make noises to wake you up in the morning and it can take pictures..." Henry explains.

"What's a picture?" Daniel questions.

Henry smiles because he can't wait to see their reactions, "here let me show you," Henry offered, he took his cell back and held it up in front of him. "Now you four come closer together and smile," he instructs.

They look a little unsure, but do as he says any way, Henry smiles as he takes the picture. The flash temporarily blinds the four of them and they rub their eyes to clear them.

Daniel starts to panic a little and asks," did that thing take our souls?"

Henry giggled and shakes his head. He moves in between the two couples and show them the picture.

"How can this thing paint a painting so fast, without any paper or paint?" Regina asked.

Henry laughed again and explained as simple as he could of what a picture was, he even taught them how to take selfies which his mom and aunt took plenty of them. Henry rolled his eyes “typical women," he murmured to himself which earned him an elbow to his side from his other mother.

They continued to talk and tell stories, enjoying the peace they had when suddenly a shout was heard at the edge of camp. The group stood up and looked on in horror as black knight takes his sword out of one the camp's guard's body.

Hook comes running towards them with his word in hand "The queen! She found us!" He yells. Robin and Daniel get their weapons ready to fight what is sure to be a bloody massacre.

Daniel looks over at his girlfriend and her sister with worried eyes, afraid of what could happen to them of the queen got her deadly hands on them. "Regina, take your sister and Henry to her tent now." He commanded them.

"I can take care of myself Daniel!" Regina protested.

"Regina your sister is pregnant and needs you to help defend her if we can't keep Snow White at bay," Robin tells her.

Regina was caught off gourd hearing that. Her sister is pregnant?! She didn't get a chance to proses this as she was pulled out of her thoughts by Emma.

"And I need you to watch out for my son" Emma pleaded. Regina stood there in protest, but her desire to protect Zelena and Henry won out and with a reluctant nod, she took them as fast as she could to the tent.

More black knights swarmed in like angry wasps. They right away start killing any one in sight and take great pleasure in doing so. No one was immune to their brutality.

Emma took out her sword as a group of knights charged her and her friends. She could hear shouts and screams around her. Emma got into one on one combat with one of her mother's knights.

Emma could see Robin, Hook, and Daniel were holding their own as they fought off the knights, so she was able to focus on her own fight.

She was able to hold him off and until she could stab him through his heart, killing him instantly. She was instantly fighting another knight, but this was no ordinary knight, it was her father!

She did not want to fight him as hard she normally would, but she knew he could and will kill her if she didn't. She hoped if she did have to kill him it would it would reversed once her and Henry fixed everything.

She takes a swing at him but he blocks it easily and nocks her back words. Her eyes widen in fright as he stands over top of her about to kill her. He smiles at her maliciously, enjoying her fear. “I can't wait to bathe my sword in your blood." He said

"PLEASE DAD NO!" She pleads hoping to reach him.

He hesitates for a moment and almost remorsefully says, "I have no child," and with that he raised his sword and was about to plunge it into her when Hook tackled him.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Hook shouts at Charming. He tries to stab him but Charming was able to kick him off.

"You think you can save her?" Charming laughs." You are nothing more than an ex pirate." Charming continues as he and Hook start to combat.

Hook was able to keep charming at bay until a knight came up behind him and knocked him down. Charming kicks Hook's sword away and smiled at Hook. "I never liked pirates," Charming says. He plunges his sword down into Hook and with a scream of anguish Hook dies.

"NO!" Cries Emma. Hot tears stream down her face as she watches the man she loves die.

Robin runs over to her and grabs her hand. "We need to get to Regina," he says as he polls her along. She runs with Robin trying to focus on saving her son.  
\--  
Meanwhile in Zelena's tent, Regina is watching the carnage unfold from the window of the tent with her bow ready to shoot her enemy. Zelena stood there with one arm around Henry protectively while her other arm is held out in front of her with her magic ready also.

Suddenly a puff of purple smoke appears behind them, the smoke vanishes, revealing Snow White dressed in a red and black dress. "Well, isn't this convenient." She says happily. "I get to kill three birds with one stone," she continues.

Regina, Henry, and Zelena spin around to face her quickly, backing away a little. Regina and Zelena push Henry behind them to protect him.

Snow White conjures up a fire ball, and throws it at them. Zelena was able to send it flying back at Snow who jumped out of the way.

"You think your light magic can defeat me Zelena?" Snow asked."Glinda should have ended your existence when she had the chance, but know I get the fun of doing it myself," Snow growls. She sends a bolt of energy at Zelena causing her to fly backwards screaming. She lands hard onto the ground and lays there motionless.

"Zelena!" Regina cries out, but before she is able to check on her big sister she felt Snow White's hand plunge into her chest to rip out her heart.

"I've being waiting to long for this moment." Snow says.

Henry does the only thing he could think of to save his mom. "Sorry Grandma," he says right before talking her to the ground causing all three of them to fall. Snow White was quick to recover and grabbed Henry.

"You little brat!” I shall take great pleasure in killing you," Snow White shouts at him. She grabs him by the throat and starts to choke him.

Regina tries to get Snow off of him but is blasted back by the evil witch's magic causing to hit her head knocking her out cold

Henry starts to feel light headed when Emma, Robin, and Daniel burst into the tent with a few extra men. Snow sees she is out numbered so she waves her hand causing her, Henry, and all her men to vanish.

"Henry! No!" Emma shouts and falls to her knees.  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Sorry for the late update guys, but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> Also I'm sorry if I kept some things to cannon, but I really liked how Adam and Edie introduced Evil Snow White and Prince Charming so I didn't want to change it too much and I also wanted to keep what happened to Hook pretty much the same but earlier.  
> Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is thrown into the dungeons. Zelena &. Regina bond. As purprise at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hey guys I’m sorry for the long wait but here is long chapter to make up for it. Also thanks for the support I really appreciate it.

Chapter 5

In Snow White's palace two black knights were dragging a struggling Henry down a cave like hallway of the queen's donjons that were lit up with torches lining the walls. "Get off of me, let me go. “Help!" Henry shouts.

The knight to Henry's right needlessly tightens his grip on Henry's arm, causing him to wince at the pain. "No one is going to help you brat, now SHUT UP!" The knight yells.

They come up to an empty cell and one of the knights opens the cell and the shove Henry in casing him to fall hard onto the ground. He looked up at the knights as they slam the cell's door shut, locking it.

"Welcome to your new home, we hope your stay is a torturous hell until her majesty kills you, Ha-ha-ha.” One of the knights taunted.

The knights turned on their heels and left Henry alone. He stood up and took in his surroundings, and then he bows his head to think, ‘okay Henry how do you get yourself out of here?' His shot up as he came up with an Idea. 'Pick the lock!' Henry got onto his knees and started to run his hands over the ground to pick the lock.

He was about to give up when he saw a spoon with a wire around it. He thought back to when his mom told him about escaping the queen’s castle during her trip to the past. 'Hopefully I inherited ether Grandma's or Mom's breaking in or in this case breaking out skills.' He thought.

Henry takes the wire off of his spoon and walked over to the Cell's door and sticks the wire into the lock. “Remember, it's all about the tumblers. “He mumbles to himself. He starts to work on the lock when suddenly he is thrown through the air and slams hard into the wall of rock and dirt at the back of his cell. He crumples he lands hard onto the ground and looks up.

What he sees scares him. His Grandmother, Snow White as the Evil Queen was standing on the other side of the cell. "You know what hurts?" She asked in mock hurt, “it hurts when I try to be a lovely hostess and give you the best accommodations and this is how you repay my kindness by trying to escape?" Snow White continued.

Henry just stood there and glared at the queen, not bothering to even say anything to her. She looks down with a sad look on her face and sighs; she then looks back up at him and grins evilly. "Oh well I guess I'll just have to kill you," Snow White said.

Snow White backs up from the cell and summons up a fireball and brings her arm up to through it, but Henry tries to stop her. "Grandma, no!" He shouts. "Don't do this," he continued.

The evil queen looks at him with puzzlement in her eyes; the fireball disappears from her hand. "What did you call me?" She asked.

"You don't remember this, but you're my Grandmother and Prince Charming, David or whatever he goes by here is my grandfather." Henry explains. "You two had my mother Emma, who was born out of your true love. And you two are not villains; you two are heroes who have a happy ending. Pleas you got to believe me?" He pleaded.

Henry tried to read Snow Whites expression to see if he is reaching her, but Snow White kept her face expressionless. “If you what you said is true then how did this all happen?" She questions.

"Isaac and Rumpelstiltskin, they crafted this world to their desires. They made it so that the villains got a happy ending and the heroes suffer by making them switch places." Henry explained.

Snow White grabs her head and looks down. Then she looks at Henry and gives him a kind smile, "Henry! I remember! Thank you for saving me." She says

Henry’s face lights up a little with hope and he smiles “you really remember?" He asked with excitement. He couldn't believe he got her to remember.

"Of course, now let me help you," she says, suddenly her face darkens and her kind smile melts away to an insidious grin. “let me help you by ending your existence and put you out of your misery, you insane child."

Henry's face fell in devastation and fright. Snow White summons a new fireball and aims it at Henry and is about to through it when she is interrupted by Charming. "Your Majesty, wait." He says.

"What are you doing here, don’t you see I'm in the middle of something?!" She shouts at him.

"Your Majesty, if I may, I think this boy could be more useful alive then dead," Charming said.

She gave him a skeptical look," how so?" Snow White asked.

"You said it yourself; he was with Regina and Zelena when you took him, so they will most likely come for him. All you need to do is set a trap for them and once you have Regina and her followers, you can have your revenge," Charming suggests.

Snow White smiles as she hears his plan, "So pretty boy can think." Snow White said. She turns her attention back to Henry, "lucky for you, you became more useful to me, but don't think that will last long. Once I kill Regina and her band of followers you're dead to. Ahahah." Snow White laughed. She and Charming disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Henry all alone.  
Back at the camp that same evening, Emma was kneeling over Hook's body with tears in her eyes. "I kn-know it's too late to say this, but..." Emma says her voice shaking.

Emma paused and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down, so she could say what she needs to say. "Thank you for saving me, thank you for always saving me Killian, and for always loving me even when I try to push you away. I'm sorry for never saying this before because I was too scared to. I love you Killian. I promise to rescue Henry and fix this, so I can tell you that in person."

Emma shuts her eyes and leans in to give him one last kiss with very small hope that true loves kiss would bring him back. She pulls away and opens her eyes. She sees that Hook is still dead and lets out a disappointed sigh.

She stands up and hardens her completion. She walks over to Zelena's tent where the injured are being treated. When she walks in she sees Daniel tending to the injured and suddenly remembers that Daniel was trained by Zelena to be a healer just in case something happened to her.

She walks over to Robin who had his hand on Zelena's hand but kept his worried gaze on Regina. "How are they?" Emma asked.

“Regina hit her head pretty hard, but Daniel used the devil’s club healing cream so she should be fine.” Robin answered.

“And what about Zelena?” Emma questioned, pointing at Zelena.

Robin's complexion changed from worry to guilt. He couldn't believe that he almost forgot about his fiancé. Robin looked over at Zelena and gently caressed her cheek.

"Luckily, Zelena cast a spell on herself so that her body is resilient agents magic so her and the baby are going to be fine. They both just need to rest." Robin said.

Daniel came by to check on Regina and Zelena. He rubbed some more devil's club onto Regina's forehead, and then he turns to Zelena and takes out a vile of clear liquid. He signaled Robin to sit Zelena up so he could poor the liquid into her mouth. After he’s done Robin lays her back down and starts tending to Regina while Daniel tended to Zelena.

Emma couldn't help but notice how both men were taking care of the wrong woman. She also noticed the longing looks each man had for the wrong woman. Maybe that's the key, maybe she needs to get the right couples together so they could get their happy ending, or at least Regina and Robin's, she could care less about Zelena getting her happy ending.

Robin turns around to face Daniel and asks, “How many injured and how many dead?”

Daniel shot a sympathetic glance over at Emma. Even in this universe it was no secret that Emma and Hook loved each other. “At least five critically injured, serious, and 4 that came out lucky considering. I don’t have an exact number of the dead but I’m estimating about at least 20 dead and I expect that number is going to rise as I don’t expect the critical to make it through the night.” Daniel reports.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but we need to start thinking of a rescue plan for saving my son,” Emma demands.

Robin walks over to Emma and puts a comforting hand onto her shoulder, “Emma, we will rescue Henry but right now you need to get some rest,” Emma was about to protest but Robin stops her and gives her a kind but firm look. “If you want to save your son you are going to need your strength which you won’t have if you’re tired. Now go to your tent and either Daniel or I will bring you something to help you sleep.” Robin instructed.

Emma gives a reluctant nod and leaves the tent. She knew that Robin was right, but although she was both emotionally and physically exhausted, she doubted that she would get any sleep that night.

She was just crawling into bed when Daniel came in holding a steaming cup. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, handed her the cup. She takes it and brings up to her nose and smells it. It smelled pleasantly like freshly picked flowers. Emma looks up at Daniel and asked what it was.

"It is a special tea that is pacifically used to put people into a deep, calming sleep. It is made of blue diamond root to relax the body and emotions, also it has midnight moon tree sap to put you and keep you asleep until morning." Daniel explained.

Emma blows on it gently then takes a small sip of the hot tea. Her eyes close as she tastes the heavenly liquid that was already starting to relax her. She looks up at Daniel and gave him a small smile. “Thanks Daniel," she said.

Daniel smiles back at her and gave her arm a friendly squeeze. "You’re welcomes Emma, have a peaceful sleep." Daniel said.

Daniel gets up leaves the tent and heads back to Zelena's tent to take care of the injured. Emma finishes the tea and closes her eyes and instantly falls into the most peaceful and restful sleep she had in a long time.

 

The next morning Emma, Robin, Regina and all the camp residents that were not too badly injured or killed stood over a few freshly dug graves. The bodies of the fallen men and women were wrapped up into white sheets. All of the people there had tears in their eyes as they mourned their friends.

After the service, Regina went into her sister's tent to see how she and the baby are doing. She was afraid for her sister although she was told that Zelena will be fine. When Regina walked in and saw Zelena sitting up in bed while Daniel was giving her a healing potion. Regina couldn't help but notice the deep almost longing gaze Daniel had on her sister, but she dismissed it.

Regina coughs a little startling both Daniel and Zelena. They both looked up at her and smiled. Daniel walks over to Regina and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulls away and wraps his arms around her hips. “Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" He asked.

She gives him a small grin. “I’m fine, but could you give me a few minutes alone with Zelena please?" She asked.

Daniel nodded and leaves the tent. Regina looks over at her sister and slowly walks over to her with a smile that didn't reach her eyes which were filled with guilt. “Hey Zelena,” she greeted.

Zelena gave her little sister a soft smile, “hi sis, how are you feeling?” Inquired Zelena  
Regina looked at Zelena with shock, “Zelena, you were hit with a lot of magic that would have killed you or at least killed you or at least killed the baby if you didn't cast that protection spell on yourself. All I got was bump in the head." Regina pointed out.

Zelena took Regina's hand into her own and rubbed tiny circles with thumb. "I don't care if it’s just a small boo boo that just needs to be kissed, I'll always be concerned about you sis." Zelena said genuinely.

Regina looked at her sister with both concern and disbelieve. "Why? Why would you be concerned about me when you are the one getting hurt and it's because of me? She could have killed you Zelena or the baby and it would have been my fault." Regina interjected.

Zelena looked up at her younger sister with confusion. “How is what happened last night your fault?" She questioned. Zelena motioned for Regina to sit on the cot with her.

"Because you’re related to me and rebelling against the queen and what happened out there last night wouldn't have happened if those people weren't following me. I sometimes wonder if it would be better if I just turned my self in." Regina said as she sat down. She hanged her head down to avoid looking at Zelena.

Zelena was having none of that. Put her hand under Regina's chin and lifted her sisters head so they could look each other in the eyes. Regina looked so guilty and depressed that it made Zelena determined to change that. "Regina, none of this is your fault. You have no control over Snow White's actions." Zelena says.

"But if I had never told the king..." Regina tried to argue but Zelena cut her off.

"No Regina, you were tricked into telling him and like Snow White you had no control over him either." Zelena insisted. "You've got to stop blaming yourself for other people's actions or you’re going to drown in the guilt and lose yourself," continued Zelena.

Regina just nodded her head not really believing her sister about this not being her fault. Regina quickly scans her sister and noticed a few bruises "Why do you stay with me when you and Robin could be safe if you just leave and cut of contact with me? Sometimes I wish you never came to find me because at least you wouldn't be getting hurt or risking your baby." Regina says with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Zelena reached over and wiped the tears from Regina's eyes. “Regina you are my sister and I love you, so there is no way I will leave you to fend for yourself." Zelena argued.

"But we were separated when mom gave you up as a baby so we didn't even know each other until you found me two years ago. Shirley I shouldn't mean that much to risk your life for me." Regina remarked.

Zelena grabbed Regina by her shoulders to make sure she had Regina's full attention. "I would be there for even if I only knew you for two seconds. I know we have our differences and I'll be the first to a met that I wasn't overly fond of you when I first found out about you back in Oz, heck I even envied you for a while, but when I got to see what your life was miserable and on top of that when the Queen first started coming after you I knew that I wanted to protect you like the big sister I am. That’s why I came to find you so I could be there for you." Zelena countered, trying to convince Regina that she is there for her no matter what.

Regina tears up again as Zelena polled Regina into a tight hug. “I don't know what I would do without you,” Regina admitted.

Zelena pulled away from Regina and smiled, “Well you are stuck with me so you will not be finding that out.” She said.

“Promise?” Regina asked.

Zelena put her hand over her heart and with a genuine smile she promised made that promise. Regina and Zelena hug embrace again, feeling their already strong sisterly bond grow even stronger. Robin walked into the tent causing Regina and Zelena to release each other.

“Hi sweetie how are you feeling?” Robin asked Zelena. She gave him small smile and said that she was doing a lot better now. “I’m glad to hear that m’lady.” Robin says. He leans in and gives Zelena a quick peck on the lips.

Regina cringed a little feeling a flash of jealousy strike through her as she watches Robin kiss her sister. ‘Why am I feeling jealous? I have Daniel and I love him…right?’ She thinks to herself. She is polled out of her thoughts when Zelena starts talking.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why did you come into the tent?” Zelena questioned.

“Emma wants to see us right away. She wants to start coming up with a plan to rescue Henry,” Robin answered.

Regina felt panic rise within her. She almost forgot Henry! That poor kid got kidnapped after saving her and now she will do anything to get him back. She and Zelena both shared a look and they both knew that they will fight like hell to get him back. The sisters both get off of bed and follow Robin out of the tent and walked over to where Emma and Daniel were standing.

“Regina you know the castle what would be the best place to get in and out of the dungeons?” Emma inquired.

“The hidden tunnels, but they are probably filled to the brim with magical booby traps we won’t see coming without a witches help,” Regina answered.

“Which would be me,” Zelena says.

“No Zelena you are still weak from Snow White’s attack,” Robin protests.

“Robin I’m fine, I wouldn’t risk the baby if I thought there was even slightest chance I couldn’t handle it,” Zelena argued.  
Emma looked over at Zelena with serious expression. “Are you sure, you don’t have to do this?” Emma asked.

“Yes I do. I care about Henry and I made a promise to show him he could trust me why not start by saving him." Zelena insisted.

"You guys will need at least one more sorceress to keep Snow White distracted until you guys are able to get Henry out" Daniel pointed.

Emma turned her attention over at Daniel with a questioning stair. "Waite you’re not coming?" Emma asked.

"I can't, I have taken care of the injured." Daniel answered.

Emma nods in understanding then addresses the group," does anyone know a sorcerer or sorceress that could help us?" She inquired.

“My friend Maleficent the good fairy, she will help us.” Regina answered.

“How do you contact her?” Emma asked.

“I just have to call her, “replied Regina.

“Do it,’ Emma commanded.

Meanwhile in Snow White’s castle, Snow white watched the group plan their rescue from her magic mirror. “So they are calling in reinforcements, are they? Well good thing I called in some reinforcements of my own. She says. Suddenly the doors burst open and Snow white felt an icy wind blow in to her chambers as two people walked in; she turns around to face her guest with an evil smile.

There standing in front of her are Elsa and Anna or at least the dark versions of them. “You called Your Majesty?” Anna asked with a wicked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey guys I hope this chapter wasn’t too long also I have exams coming up so I wnt be posting a new chapter until most likely July. What do you think of me brining in Elsa and Anna?  
> Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the queens palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry for the late update guys. I have no excuses, but I hope you forgive me. Now onto the story.

Chapter 6 

The forest was dark as midnight crept upon the realm. Regina led a small group of men and women towards Snow White's palace in hopes of rescuing Henry. She heard someone coming up to her right side and turned head and saw her friend Maleficent standing beside her. "You care about this boy, this Henry, don't you?" Maleficent states. 

"Well yeah he's just a boy; he doesn't stand a chance against Snow White." Regina said avoiding Maleficent's stair. 

"No,no, no, no. Don't give me that crap, it's more then that dear; you're acting like a scared mother," Maleficent argued. 

Regina nodded her head, knowing her friend was right. "I don't know how to explain it and it sounds crazy, but I feel like he is my kid, that I'm his mother. The second I saw him I instantly loved him like he is my own son with out evan knowing him," Regina admitted. 

Maleficent tilted her head a little and shrugged her shoulders. "It certainly does sound crazy, but not imposable." Maleficent said.

Regina looked over at her friend, her confusion evident. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. 

"Well my dear Regina, don't you ever get the feeling like something is off?" Maleficent questioned. 

"What do mean 'off'?" Regina asked not understanding her friend. 

Maleficent opens her mouth to replay, but is interrupted by Emma. "We're here." She announced. 

Everyone stopped and Regina turned to face the crowed to give them the instructions. "Every one lesson up, we are going to split into to groups,one will be led by me and the other by Maleficent and Robin."She told them. 

Robin's eyes widen in shock and anger. He was not let in on that plan. Robin was about to protest, but Regina shot him a glare and he reluctantly bit his tongue. 

"Emma, Zelena, Will, and I will go into the tunnels and rescue Henry, the rest of you will distract the queen. Be careful and stay alert, we have no idea what horrors a waits us." Regina continues. She looks at Maleficent and nods at her. 

Maleficent nods back and sends a small spark into the sky. Suddenly the group could hear a buzzing noise as fairies charge out of the sky and straight for the palace. 

Maleficent turns her self into a dragon and joined the fairies. The fairies broke into the castle and started the attack on the knights. 

Robin and his group charged into the castle and started killing the knights. Robin got into a one on one fight with Charming. "You will pay for killing my friend." Robin growled as he swings his sword. 

"Your friend was a pathetic ex pirate who chose love over his crew and you, you are nothing more then a washed up outlaw." Charming growls back as he blocks Robins attack. He swings his sword at Robin's torso.

Robin jumps back and swings at Charming. Their swords clank together as Robin steps closer so his face was only an inch from Charming's. 

"I may be an washed up outlaw, but at least I have people that love me. You on the other hand are nothing more than a pathetic, pretty boy, play thing for the queen that has no one to love him." Robin says with a hint of a smirk. 

This makes Charming blood thirsty. He punches Robin in face, causing him to step back a few feet. Charming takes this moment to deliver the death blow when suddenly green dust falls onto Charming causing him to collapse onto the ground asleep.

Robin stairs at Charming for a moment and hesitantly nudges him with foot. He looks up and sees Tinker-belle floating above where Charming is currently laying. He lets out a small laugh and thanks her. 

Tinker-belle smiles back at him and gives him a slight nod."You're welcome," she said. Tinker- Belle then flew a way to join her sister fairies. 

Robin ran up to meet up with the rest of the group who are fighting the remainder of the knights. He was able to cut down a few of them as he went. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Snow White's chambers, She is standing in front of her magic mirror, watching the scene un fold with a slight scowl. "Useless knights, I shall kill them my self when this is over." She growls through gritted teeth. 

Suddenly a large shadow darkens the room. Before Snow White could completely turn to see what's causing it, a shock wave of power smashes through the glass of the windows, shattering it into thousands of pieces. Snow White was thrown through the air, slams hard into the wall then crumbles to floor. 

Maleficent flew in and landed in front of the Evil queen and returned to her human form. Snow White looked up at Maleficent with pure hatred. "You!" She growled. "You and your pathetic gain of flies keep getting in my way!" 

"And we will keep doing so as long as I'm alive. I will not let you continue hurting people!" Maleficent shouted. 

Snow White snarls and flicked her wrist, magically throwing Maleficent back words a few feet. Snow White then magically lifts Maleficent by by her neck, chocking her. "What are you going to do about it? Your a good fairy, your magic can't kill me!" Snow White yells back. 

Maleficent's face reddens as she struggles to breath. Her eyes darken as she glares at the queen. "I may not be able to kill you, but I sure as hell can restrain you," Maleficent says threw gritted teeth. 

She holds out her hand and flames shoot out of it surrounding Snow White like a rope and restrains her. Maleficent is released from the magical chokehold falls to her knees coughing. Once she is able recompose her self, she looks up at a restrained Snow White and feels a sense of satisfaction that puzzled her. 

If looks could kill Maleficent would be reduced to nothing but ash by the death glare she was receiving from the the Evil Queen. "You just made a huge mistake that will cost you my dear. I WILL make you pay for this Maleficent!" Snow White growls. 

Maleficent walks up to Snow White with a slight smirk. She polls out small bag from her pocket and pours some fairy dust into her hand. She brings her hand up and holds it up to Snow White face. "Not today," Maleficent says. She blows the dust into Snow White's face causing her to collapse onto the ground asleep. 

"Good night Snow White, don't let the bed bugs bite... On second thought do." Maleficent sneered. She turns back into a dragon and flew out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina lead her small group to a huge bolder that was covering one of the entrances to the tunnels. She turned around to face her group. "Okay this is it, we just need to move the bolder," she said. 

Will walked up from to the bolder arrogant like with a hint of a smirk on his face."I shall do it," proclaimed Will. 

Regina shook her head at him and lets out an agitated sigh."No Will just let Zelena..." Regina protested but Will put up his hand to silence her. 

"I got this Regina," Will asserted. 

Regina raised a single eyebrow at him and jesters at the bolder. "Go for it then," She offered. Will stretched his arms a little and cracks his neck before he got into position. 

Regina went over and stood  
in between her sister and Emma and all of them share a look of annoyance at his stupidity. The girls stood there ready to watch him make a fool of him self. 

Will put his hands on the bolder and started pushing, but as Regina suspected, nothing happened. He closed his eye and started to push harder.Wills face scrunched up and he muttered a curse under his breath that that the women couldn't hear as he put all of his strength in trying to move the heavy obstacle in their way. 

Will stopped his pointless pushing to glare at the bolder. "This bloody bolder won't move!" He growled out in anger. The girls start to giggle at him which causes his face to blush with embarrassment. 

He shakes his head and body as if to shake off his embarrassment and their laughter that were like spiders crawling all over his body. Not one to take failure or humiliation, Will gets back into position and starts pushing on the bolder again. He starts grunting as he pours all his strength into his arms once more. 

Emma starts to clap with an obviously fake smile. "You can do it Will!" Emma cheers  
sarcastically. 

Regina gave Zelena a look with a slight mischievous smirk playing on her lips. Zelena catches the look and knows exactly what her sister is thinking because she was thinking the same thing. The good witch returned her sister's look with one of understanding. 

Emma catches the looks becomes very suspicious of the sisters. "What are you two up to?" Emma asked loud enough so only the sisters heard. 

Regina looked shocked as she puts her hand over heart as if she was wounded by what Emma said "What? Us?" she asked indicating to Zelena and her self, "We are not up to any thing." Regina said defensively as she looks at Emma with a look of innocence and hurt. 

"Mmhhmm." Emma hummed. Emma wasn't buying it for a second. She new Regina too well to know when she was lying and this time Regina wasn't evan trying. Emma didn't call her on it though because she knew what ever the sisters were planning will be both entertaining and well deserved on Wills part. 

Zelena focuses her attention on the bolder with an evil playfulness in her eyes. She lifts her arm up and aims it at the bolder then flicks her hand. The bolder was engulfed in green smoke and disappeared. 

With the Bolder suddenly vanishing, Will had nothing to hold him up. He let a shout of surprise and fright as he fell right in to the hole. He landed with a small thud on the ground and let out small groan.Will got up off the ground and he could hear the laughter from above come pouring into the cave. 

He looked up and saw Zelena, Regina, and Emma standing at the edge of the hole and realized that they were the ones laughing. Will felt humiliated, angry and slightly hurt at what they did."Hey! What the bloody hell was that for?!" He shouts up at them. 

Regina crosses her arms and looks down at him. "That's for being a bloody idiot!" Regina yells back in a mock accent. 

The women climbed down into the hole and walked over to the entrance to the tunnels. There were torches on the walls but they were not lit. Zelena congers up a fireball and sends it flying down the cave to light the torches. 

"Watch your step and be very aware of your surroundings, these tunnels are going to be filled with magical and non magical traps." Zelena warned. 

"Like what?" Emma asked, failing to keep the fear out of her voice. 

Zelena turned her head to stair at Emma for a moment then looked back a head of her.  
"Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am unfortunately going to be busy this school year so I may not have a lot of time on my hands to write, so the chapter updates still may be slow.  
> Please review and don't hate me for making Will look bad.


End file.
